Falling
by SilverKitsune013
Summary: A monster’s POV of Hojo’s twisted experiments. OneShot.


I hissed softly as I was pulled into a concrete room by thick chains. I thrashed around a bit, but stopped when I heard the familiar sound of guns cocking. The humans known to me only as the Turks chained me to the wall. I whimpered slightly when I saw my brother dragged into the room. He was yowling and roaring. His green eyes flashed with an unholy light and his dark blue fur was disheveled. Drool and foam flecked his lips as he thrashed around, screaming.

"Damn." I heard the male, redheaded Turk whistle from my far left. "That one did go mad. I don't blame him. Being cooped up with Hojo all the time..."

A door to my right was slammed open and a tall man with silver hair stormed in. He was accompanied by a slightly shorter man with spiky brown hair. They both stared at my brother with a mixture of disgust and pity. Both male humans were armed with long swords. My eyes widened when I saw the silver haired man unsheathe his blade. The metal glimmered in the bright lighting.

My brother was still restrained. The four hulking brutes that held him down were struggling however.

"Let it go." the silver haired swordsman ordered. The other humans paled but obeyed, pushing a special button at the edge of the chain leashes. My brother was released and the other humans ran away, exiting the room. The redheaded Turk scoffed at them, then turned back to the scene unfolding in the center of the room.

My brother screamed and ran straight toward the silver haired man. He was completely insane, lacking his normal intelligence. With ease, the man impaled him with the sword. With a pained howl, my brother struggled as the human lifted him off the ground with the sword. The Turk whistled again to his silent partner.

"Damn, Rude! Sephiroth gets better and better." he clucked his tongue in sympathy. Sephiroth removed the sword from my dying brother's body.

Something snapped in me when I saw the sword removed from his body.

With a howl that rattled the single window in the room, I lunged at the man, completely ignoring the fact that I was chained to the wall. The leather that served as my collar broke as the two Turks attempted to tackle me. The other man that had accompanied Sephiroth leapt in front of me. I screamed from anger again when I heard a pained gasp from my brother. Slamming the man into the opposite wall, I lunged at Sephiroth.

His green eyes widened when he turned to meet me. My paws slammed into his chest and I started clawing and biting every bit of him I could.

His blood tasted coppery in my mouth as I continued mauling him. I suddenly heard a cracking noise and felt a faint pain in my haunch. I ignored it and continued fighting. Snarling, I attempted to bite his throat, but the man had recovered from his surprise and slammed his fist into my chest. I flew off him and skidded away. I landed next to my dying brother. His eyes no longer held the insanity. He whimpered as I gently licked his face. Then, his eyes shut forever and my heart shattered into tiny shards that were too sharp to mend.

A high, keening wail escaped from my mouth. It caused all four humans to stop dead in their tracks. I turned and ran, crashing through the door. The metal screeched in protest, but my frenzied strength was enough to crash through.

These humans were using me and my brother as tests. For what, I do not know. My brother had gone mad, and then they killed him. I knew that I wasn't going to let that happen to me.

Growling I continued running up the countless flights of stairs. The humans were getting closer. I could hear them yelling, smell them chasing me. But they weren't fast enough to catch me.

I crashed through another door and blinked in the sudden sunlight. Squinting, I realized I was on the top of the building. Padding slowly over to the edge, I looked down. It was a long way down. I heard a curse and looked over at the gathered humans. Scientists. I stared at them, then looked at the ground again. I looked back up at them again and smiled.

"_You won't get me."_ I whispered, knowing that they could not understand my growls. I then turned and leapt off the building.

The wind roared in my ears as I fell.

But I had fallen earlier today.

I felt peaceful.

Brother, I'm coming... Wait for me.


End file.
